TOKOTOKO
thumb|260px|Imagen de perfil en twitter.TOKOTOKO también conocido como NishizawasanP (西沢さんP) es un autor de música original Vocaloid. El nombre Nishizawasan proviene del personaje Ayumu Nishizawa del anime Hayate the Combat Butler, ya que le gustaba mucho. Recientemente tambien publica canciones bajo el nombre de Zawaso. Su primera canción fue publicada el 8 de diciembre de 2009, se llamó “Hakuchuu, Kuroku Toumei” y fue interpretada por GUMI, supera las 50 mil visitas en nicovideo, tiempo después realizó una versión refinada el 12 de septiembre de 2013. La primera en entrar al salón de la fama (+100 mil visitas) fue Nakimushi Ensemble con GUMI, sin embargo, su mayor éxito sería Koushi no Shinzou interpretada por esa misma Vocaloid, la cual supera las 300 mil visitas en nicovideo. Para el año 2014 publicaría la canción Yomosugara Kimi Omou interpreteada por GUMI, que se convierte en su mayor exito con mas de 400 mil visitas. Una de sus canciones ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, la cual es Maigo Life interpretada por Kagamine Rin. El toca la guitarra y el bajo, teniendo amplia experiencia en la guitarra. El suele usar a GUMI para la mayoría de sus canciones las cuales son del género rock. Ha hecho canciones para utaites como Rib y Amatsuki, también ha colaborado con otros compositores como Yuuyu. Las ilustraciones y videos suelen ser hechos por Bete. Varias de sus composiciones han aparecido en diversos álbumes, entre los cuales 6 pertenecen a la serie de discos solo con GUMI producida por EXIT TUNES. Sus discos más importantes han sido Handmade Mirai y Pocket-size Documentary. Varias de las caciones en su cuenta y mylist en nicovideo fueron removidas por el mismo. Hasta el momento ha usado a los Vocaloid GUMI, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Miki, MAYU e IA. Enlaces *MyList en Nicovideo *Canal en Youtube *Twitter *Pagina Oficial Equipo de Trabajo *'Bete' (Ilustración y Video) en Koushi no Shinzou, entre otros. Álbumes *EX:P3~Ex:Producers3~ *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMical from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMing from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMish from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitia from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMity from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloexist feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofanatic feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *Two *V love 25 -cantabile- *VOCALOID from Nico Nico Douga Vocaloid Express SUPER EXPRESS COMPILATION 01 *VOCAROCK collection 2 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 3 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 4 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection 5 feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCAROCK collection loves IA *「Uta yui 575」Azuki y Matcha Character Song Collection! ! *'GUMI-TAN!' *Gumi Live! 2013 feat. Megpoid *Seishun Bokaro starring GUMI, Lily *NICOBARNING HOHETO Vocalo ver *'Nishizawa daiisshuu (She is not here.)' *'Nishizawa dainishuu (Prescription drugs for a stray.)' *'Nishizawa dainigoshuu (How to sleepwalk.)' *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade- Original Song Collection Vol.2 *'Handmade Mirai / CD' *'Pocket-size Documentary' Salón de la Fama *Maigo Life *Nakimushi Ensemble *Usonakist *Koushi no Shinzou *Münchausen *Toushika Records *Yuurei *Kimi no Suki na Hon *Healthy na Seikatsu *Handmade Mirai *Kami-sama no Iu Toori *Heart to Heart *Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive *Rojiura Neko no Shoutai *Yomosugara Kimi Omou *SUPER YELLOW *Emerald City *Himitsu Danjo no Kankei *Kimiiro ni Somaru Canciones Categoría:Autor